Not on the train
by floppyearsthebunny
Summary: A story about how instead of going on the train,Lucy,Polly and The Professor went a differant way and arrived at the train station too late. On Hiatus Paused till my creativity comes back.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Professor, may we please drive in the car to the station, it's so more scenic and I hardly get to see the country at all." Lucy said to the Professor as Polly, Professor Kirke, and Lucy left the Professor's. "Alright Lucy. Just this time, after this only on special occasions." "Thank you so much Auntie Polly and Professor," Lucy said as they climbed in Professor Kirke's new car.

On the way there, Polly and the professor retold to Lucy, the tale of when she (Polly) and the Professor had gone to The Wood between the Worlds, dying Chairn, and watched Narnia being created. As they neared the station they could see something was wrong. There were many ambulances and a couple firetrucks parked nearby. Lucy looked around franticly as she got out of the car. The platform had been completely destroyed, and everything was a big mess. _Oh no, her brothers had been waiting for Jill and Eustace on the platform! They might have been hit. Maybe they had survived like some of the people being attended to off to the side of the crash._ "PETER! EDMUND!" Lucy yelled. Just then, Polly came up Lucy. "We have to go to your house Lucy, the professor is staying here and will call us if there's anything we need to know," said Polly. "But we have to…Yes, Auntie Polly."

At Susan's work a phone rings, she can't hear what's being said but that doesn't matter, people call the store everyday wanting something, so she shrugs it off and goes back to her work. Then her boss comes up to her, "your sister just called, you need to go home now. She sounded upset."

When Susan entered the house, she went to her and Lucy's room. There on the bed sat Lucy sobbing quietly in her hands in a small box. Then Susan takes a closer look and gasps, her father's wedding band and watch, her mother's wedding and engagement rings and her necklace of pearls, the key chain she had given to Peter,(a steel shield with a red lion rampant that looked a lot like Peter's gift from Father Christmas) and a pin with a knight in full amour she had given to Edmund Suddenly she knew what had happened. "Oh, Lucy. Are Eustace, Jill, Auntie Polly and the Professor ok?" Susan said. "Train crash, the Professor and Auntie Polly are ok," then she started to cry harder and Susan sat down and wept too.


	2. How do I not miss you when you are gone?

Disclaimer and A.N: I don't own the Pevensies, the Professor, Polly, Eustace or Jill. Word at the begining and end of this capter are from "How can I not love you?" by Joy Enriquez from Anna and the King soundtrack. This chapter is somewhat of a continueation of chapter 1

This chapter is dedicated to my one and only grandfather who went to be with Jesus. The Best Grandfather Ever!

_

* * *

Can not dream  
Can not feel  
Can not touch _

_Must be brave, and we must go on. _

_How do I not miss you when you are gone? _

"Peter. Edmund. Mum. Dad. All gone?" Susan asked hollowly. Through her tears Lucy managed to nod sadly.

"Oh Lucy. O dear, dear Lucy." Susan said, hugging her sister. "Thank Aslan…I mean God, your alright."

"They hugged me and said… They said, "Love you Lu…. We'll see you this… this….afternoon." Eustace….he was so nice about getting…. getting to…to go back. Jill…Jill was such a…. such a….dear." then stopping, she burst into tears again.

"It's all Peter's fault, if he hadn't encouraged you all in such….such nonsense, he would still be alive and Edmund too. You would've died too, Lucy. You….would…. have too….Just for childish nonsense."

"Narnia is NOT _childish nonsense,_ Susan Priscilla Marie Pevensie, and you know it too! Would you have rather stayed in Calormen, being and dying the wife-slave of Rabadash? Would you have, _Queen _Susan? How would all of those Narnians and Archenland who died for you when Calormen invaded, feel to have known it was for naught, their _Gentle _queen would still turn her back on her beloved country? Susan, this is not Peter's fault, and you know it! The younger girl yelled, caught between anger and extreme sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I…. I know it's real. I know it's not Peter's fault. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Su." Lucy sobbed, falling into her sister's arms

"I forgive you. Shh. Shh. We'll get through this together. We will Lucy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Must be strong, and we must let go._

_How does one waltz away  
From all the memories _

_How do I not miss you, when you are gone?_


End file.
